An important aspect of analyses that use liquid chromatograph device is controlling the temperature of the separation column. Various methods are used as a heating system for the separation column including the heat block method, air circulation method and the liquid circulation method.
With the heat block method, a heat block made of a highly thermally conductive material such as aluminum is brought into close contact with a separation column inside a thermostatic chamber. The temperature of the heat block itself is adjusted using a heater and the like. The temperature of the heat block is detected with a temperature sensor, and the detected result is used to adjust the electrical power that is supplied to the heater (see Patent Literature 1).
In a typical thermostatic chamber of a liquid chromatograph apparatus, the heat block is situated right there when the outer door of the thermostatic chamber is opened. The construction is such that even when the heat block is at a high temperature, the heat block can be directly touched by the user's hands when the outer door of the thermostatic chamber is open.